Color on the Walls
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Edna runs into Zane and Jay and invites them for dinner. TechnoShipping is obvious c:


"Oh hey there!" Called out a woman to Jay, seeing him walking with a blond boy, clearly holding hands.

The blue-clad boy turned around to see none other than his mother rushing towards them, a big grin on her face. The couple was heading back to the home they shared with the other ninja that they had yet to give up, but burdening a complainer like Dareth was farthest from their minds. "Hey mom," Zane had stopped and looked over his should to see what had stopped their quiet walk.

The woman that was identified as the lightning ninja's mother huffed slightly and put her hands on her hips, "Jay Walker, is that any way to greet your mother?" She sighed, but a smile made it's way to her lips, "You should call, don't you know?"

Jay inadvertently tightened the grip he had in Zane's hand and looked around thinking of something to say, "Well, we really don't have a phone at the new house we're at."

Edna tilted her head, and then gushed, "Oh you two are so cute… but you should at least be a little older to get an apartment together."

This earned a splutter of words from Jay, who quickly blushed too, "No, I'm, we're- Yeah, but we're still with the other ninjas. We all just had to get relocated after some things happens."

The older woman let out a bit of an embarrassed chuckle, then thought for a minute and looked around, clutching the nearly forgotten sack of groceries. "Oh, well that's good you found housing for now." She walked towards her older car by the sidewalk, and opened the car's trunk, putting them gingerly inside. Then she got in the front seat and put the hood of the car down, "Come on, I'm betting your father wants to know what you're up to. I'm sure your little friends won't notice."

Just then the two boys noticed Kai walking down the sidewalk in street clothing and the blasting music coming from his ear buds and borrowed pocket-version music player and they waved him over, telling him they were going to eat with Jay's parents tonight. Kai gave the thumbs up sign and kept walking to what appeared to be some sort of strange beat to the music. 'Dork,' thought Jay as he walked over to the back of the car and got in and did a half-crawl to the other side and motioned the unsure android to follow suit. Zane nodded finally, and eagerly got in, having a bit of a tick for fellow electricity users.

Jay's mother looked into the rear-view mirror as she slowly got out of the rut of being between close bigger cars, "So, what have you been up to dear?" Tried Edna nonchalantly, hoping she'd get a decent conversation after all this time.

"Well, the most eventful thing is probably that I'm with Zane," Even though it was certainly obvious- they'd taken up holding hands again- he wanted to hear his mother say it was okay.

Her face broke into a sweet smile, "Well isn't that nice, I bet Ed will be glad too. Speaking of which, he's finally finishing up your old bedroom like he promised."

The blue ninja laughed a bit, "Seriously? A little too late for that, isn't it?" It was true that it needed a re-do, but that was promised when Jay was merely ten and it was slowly converted, seeing as the older man always had constant projects going on at one time.

His mother shrugged and looked back fully at the road, "Just want to let you know, you always bugged me to let you know when it was finally getting done. Don't blame me for trying."

Zane smiled between them, "I think she is right, Jay. You should be appreciative of your parents." There was a slight pause, "Or that you have them."

Of course the part about the blond being a 'nindroid' was completely left out so far, causing Edna to frown and look back at them for a moment; then turning back with a saddened expression, "You poor thing, you. Do you mind… what happened to your folks?"

There was a stiffening of Zane's body that he quickly breathed out and admitted, "I never had a mother and my father died in his bed of elderly age," his eyes searched around for a way to put the next comment, "Then again I was created to be the son he never had."

Before his mother could comment on it, Jay quickly put, "My boyfriend's an android," then feeling stupid for wording it that way.

This earned a slightly accented laugh, and they pulled into the junkyard, slowing down to watch out for any stray metal bits that were laying around. The car parked opposite of the front door and Edna unlocked the doors, hopping out slightly and moving to the back of the automobile to grab the groceries from the trunk.

"You kids go on ahead and go in, I'll bet Ed's in there dozing off if nothing else," it made Zane a bit nervous to think of what this other parent of Jay's would say. He's never really officially met the man, though he sounded carefree and calm.

It was true that he was reclined back in a vinyl chair, with an open newspaper blanketing him slightly and his arms lazing off the sides, snoring lightly. He then heard the door slam close as Jay walked into the peaceful scene after the blond tried to be silent. The man blinked awake, then broke into a grin as he spotted his son, "Well, you showing up for dinner?" The Norwegian accent prominent on the legal immigrant as he searched through the notes on the side table by his chair, "Though it isn't in these notes, so I didn't get ready for this."

The blue ninja felt silly for still being in his kimono even after training hours, but he had been too lazy himself to change, but then again so was Zane. He voiceless shrugged indifferently as his mother came back in, but she nearly dropped her load of groceries. "Ed, I wrote you a note to take your nap earlier so you could pull the chicken out of the oven." Edna slowly put down the bag and made her way over in front of the oven hidden from the two ninja's view of the kitchen from behind. They flinched when she slapped the pan, which they found as they walking in, that was burnt to the max. "Don't get mad," she muttered over and over, clearing up where Jay got his easy mental enragement. It made Jay look a little uncomfortable and fretful.

Ed moseyed into the kitchen in his usual attire of a nice shirt and dirty overalls, bringing the side of her head to his chest softly, "I'm sorry… but I really do want pizza. How about it?" He looked over to the boys, just noticing their relationship and how the blond stared incredulously. "Remember to hug Jay like this or it'll take forever to get them to calm down I've found."

"Sometimes I find it hard though," Zane admitted in a more joking tone as he watched Ed reach over and take the wireless phone off the receiver and dial a number.

"True," nodded the older man, still holding his calming wife to his chest and shutting the over door back up by his foot randomly, then he tucked the dialing phone in his neck as he finished his reply, "But if you love them, you'll do anything you possibly can." Finally getting the pizza place on the phone and ordered whatever he wanted in the background of it all.

The comment caused the ice ninja to subconsciously hug Jay to his chest in a semi-copy of what Ed was doing, but he heard no complaint from the shorter. Maybe he should do this to calm his love more often…


End file.
